Edward Cullen, My True Love
by EdwardIsMineNoQuestionsAsked
Summary: Bella tries to find Edward even though he left her in New Moon. Will she find him? Read & Reply!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL!!!!  
Enjoy!!! Btw….I'm all for Edward and Bella!!!! ExB**

Today is the wedding day….my wedding day. I am happy and in love…in a way. My true love is somewhere far far away….but I knew that I couldn't get him back. He was much too great for me. I didn't deserve him…….Edward Cullen. Stop Bella, Stop! I scolded myself for thinking about him. This mine and Jacob's wedding day…not his and mine.  
I ran downstairs to meet Angela, who is my maid of honor.  
"Let's go Angela! We're gonna be late," I told her. I tried to be as perky and happy as possible.  
"Okay! Get into the limo. I'll be out in a sec." I went outside and climbed into the limo with my big puffy white dress. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the church.  
When the ceremony was over, we went to the reception. Angela helped me find a really nice but cheap place to rent for the night. Everything was perfect…so far…  
When it was time for the first dance, Jacob and I took the floor. Of course, I didn't pick out any of the songs. Angela insisted on picking it. So when the song came on, it was slow and peaceful. Jacob and I were basically swaying back and forth to the music.  
Since I didn't know the song, I just listened to the words:

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Hmmm….this song….something about it reminded me of something…or someone?. I let it go and continued dancing….

_ [Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
[Chorus  
We were made for each otherOut here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Abruptly, I froze. I couldn't go on anymore. I realized the only person that I would marry would be Edward Cullen. MY Edward Cullen. I couldn't take it anymore! I can't be happy with Jacob. I just can't!

Jacob stopped too. He was probably wondering what the problem was. "What's wrong, Bella?" I looked up to him and said, "I gotta go." With that I ran to my car and drove off to find him. I don't know where he is….but I'll find him…somewhere….  
_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you _

Yes…..Edward's the one….

**A/N: Hey you guys!! Hope you like it! I'll promise to write more!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ALL!!!**

**Chapter 2:**

As I got into the car, I started the engine and speeded onto the Cullen's mansion. I

decided to his house to see what he had left behind. I'd try to keep them and move them

to my room.

When I got to the house, I realize that the front door was locked. So I went to the back of

the house and tried to open the back door. It was also locked. Then I thought to

myself…Why on earth would someone leave their house unlocked? I smacked my

forehead and went back into the car. When I got into the driver seat, I realized that one of

the windows was slightly open on the top floor. I stared at the open window for a long

time, or so I thought and then I swore I saw movement from inside the window.

Then my curiosity got the best of me. I saw a tree that was near the window. If I could

just climb the tree and get a tiny peek at who was in the house, I'll be satisfied and I'll

leave.

I started to climb up the tree. But then realizing that I had my _wedding_ dress on, I

decided to change really quickly into a pair of extra sweats and a tee that I left in my car.

After I was changed, I started to climb up the tree once again. By the time I reached that

part of the tree where I could see who was in the house, I noticed I only had about 5 cuts

on my arms and legs. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for not doing _too_ much

damage.

But when I looked inside, I gasped outloud and the figure turned towards me and stared……..

**A/N: Hahaha…I know it's kinda a cliffy, but you'll live! Review and tell me who you think it might be : D (I know it's kinda long since I've updated and stuff, but I've been busy)**


	3. AN

Hey you guys. I'm just wondering who you wanted it to be that Bella sees. So review and tell me! I want you guys to be happy. But if no one reviews, then I'll choose myself.

-Edward IS Mine

: D


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ALL…

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ALL….**

**B POV:**

I sucked in one huge breath…

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Bella. Yeah, it's me," Replied Emmett.

" And don't forget about me!" a high pitched voice chimed in.

"Alice?" I wondered…

"Not just me and Emmett, all of us are here." Alice said excitedly.

"And what do you mean my 'all of us'?" I said. Suddenly, I saw more shadows and saw the faces of six inhumanly beautiful people.

" 'All of us' meaning me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme! Isn't so exciting? Oh my god! We have soooo much catching up to do! Shopping and--"

I cut her off, "ALICE! Hold on!" In a lighter and more whispery voice, I asked, "Where's Edward?" Good thing they all had vampire hearing. Otherwise, they wouldn't have heard me.

"That's what we came here for." Carlisle said. "We need help finding Edward."

**Sorry for not updating…BUSY BUSY BUSY!! Tell me what you think…NEED MORE SUGGESTIONS!! I'm blank right now…But thanks SO SO SO much for all of the reviewers! I'm really grateful!! Love you all!!**


End file.
